


Moments

by KristineRose



Series: Hibari x Sakura [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristineRose/pseuds/KristineRose
Summary: Hibari and Sakura (OC) moments throughout their lives leading up to their future together. This is a way for readers to find out about Sakura's character and her life and ways she fell in love with Hibari Kyoya.
Relationships: Hibari/OC
Series: Hibari x Sakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899589
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Yakumo Sakura

BASICS

Name: Yakumo Sakura / Hibari Sakura (future)

Alias: Saku, Princess 

Titles: Yakuza Princess / Yakuza Queen (future)

Age: 15 / 25 (future)

Date of Birth: March 21st 

Zodiac: Ares

Blood type: AB

Gender: Female

Sexual Preference: Male 

Species/Race: Human

Occupation: Yakuza Leader 

Alignment: Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee / Foundation (future) / Team Fon (former) / Allied Team

Languages Spoken: Japanese, English, Italian, Korean, Chinese 

Current Relationship Status: Single / Married (future)

APPEARANCE

Height: 196 cm (5″5′) / 179 cm (5″7′) (future) 

Weight: 54 kg (120lb) / 58 kg (140lb) (Future) 

Body Type: Lean, fit, thin

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: pinkish beige 

Hair Color and Style: Brown tied up in a high ponytail / Brown down slightly wavy mid back (future) 

Distinguishing Marks (tattoos, scars, etc): Belly button piercing(gone in future), ear piercings, scars all over her legs, tattoo of a bunch of butterflies on her back. 

Birth Defects: None

Clean Shaven, Stubble, Rugged: N/A 

Usual Clothing Style: School uniform, very revealing causal wear / Kimonos and Yukatas (future) 

Wearing Currently: School uniform / purple lilac kimono (future) 

PERSONALITY

Hobbies: singing, dancing / reading (Future) 

Strengths: Physically strong in her legs, overprotective of her secret. / Loyalty (future) 

Weaknesses: if she fights too long her legs will give out, any kind of storm / any kind of storm (future) 

Quirks/Habits: purposely wears revealing clothing to piss off Hibari, and because it makes her feel pretty, hates getting up in the morning,   
shopping, / almost opposite of her past self (future), prefers to stay inside more (future)

Religion/Philosophy: Often believes that if something doesn’t work she will make it work out for her benefit 

Political Affiliation: likes the politician that she can bribe 

Outlook: life is supposed to be difficult but it’s the challenge that makes a person grows 

Likes: Hibari, singing, / traveling (future) working (future) 

Dislikes: Adelheid Suzuki / anyone who hits on her (future) 

Usual Demeanor: Relaxed, chill / Quiet (future) 

Quick to Anger or Difficult to Anger: quick to anger (both past and present but she keeps it under wraps more in the future) 

Easily Approachable or Not So Much: Easily approachable 

Introvert or Extrovert: extrovert 

PAST  
Describe your characters History/Background. Be sure to include things such as:

Hometown: Namimori   
Childhood trauma: Her father died protecting her in a car crash. Her mother died in the accident   
Parents/Siblings: Yakumo Hiro , Father (dead), Ito Amari, Mother (dead)   
How events shaped their outlook on life. Thankfully she had her fathers men to help protect her and continue to spoil and raise her  
PRESENT  
Where are they now? Attending Namimori middle school / living, traveling with Hibari (Future) 

What are their fears? storms (past and present) 

What are their goals? Getting Hibari to notice her and accept her / Controlling all of the Yakuza in Tokyo (future) 

What purpose do they feel their reason for existing is? To prove women can run a Yakuza and establish her place in the Mafia world. 

What drives them? Hibari Kyoya

What are their current beliefs? to make everything work out for her own benefit 

MISCELLANEOUS  
Do they know their heritage well? If so, does it resonate with their personality? 

She is not the meek quiet Japanese lady she should be.She is quick on her feet brash and likes to prove she can manage on her own. 

Powers: Storm ring (right hand middle finger), Cloud ring (left hand ring finger) 

Weapons: Storm box (leg guard armor), Bi color Storm/Cloud box (T-rex pet)

Talents: Really good at running and has great balance, air about her that demands people to notice her. 

Social Standing: Upper class, known as a princess


	2. Earliest Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second most defining event for Yakumo Sakura before she meets the one person who changes her life completely.

It was a cold winter night as The Yakumo family made their way through the snowstorm. Yakumo Hiro had just picked up his daughter from her mother’s house. Her mother Ito Amari asked if she could spend one more night with their daughter before she would return to Tokyo in the morning. Although Hiro and Amari weren’t married they were still civil and in love so of course he told her yes. They took her car while his drove ahead with the driver. 

Hiro noticed the storm was starting to pick up. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see his daughter asleep on the back seat. “She’s asleep finally” his voice was deep. Amari glanced back and smiled softly seeing her all comfortable. “I want to have her when she’s not in school” she told him, frowning and looking ahead. Hiro glanced at her. “Then you’re giving up your custody for her during the school year?” he asked, his voice straining to stay calm. “I rather not.” she commented, her voice turning cold. 

He took a deep breath trying to stay calm. “Sakura won’t be able to visit you during those times. She travels with me learning the business” he commented. “Hiro. Sakura will not be a Yakuza leader like you. She will become a proper lady” she told him. Hiro’s voice got a little louder. “Over my dead body. Sakura will break the curse of the Yakumo clan and take her place in the underworld” he stated, having already planned his daughter's life the moment he found out he was going to a baby girl. His knuckles were turning white while gripping the steering wheel. 

Sakura was in the back seat lying down trying to stay quiet. She had woken up from her father’s stearn loud voice. At nine years old she was slightly used to her parents fighting. She did miss her spending time with her mother but she was used to living with her father. “It is too dangerous for Sakura to live with you without me there or a bodyguard.” he shot at Amari. Amari got quiet. “I don’t want to fight with you” she finalized with him. An awkward silence filled the car. 

To break the awkwardness, Sakura sat up and looked out the window. “Daddy are we almost home?” He glanced at the rear view mirror and was surprised she woke up but he also knew that he was slightly loud so it would make sense that he would wake her. “Another twenty minutes baby and we should be home” he told her. Sakura didn’t respond but was glad to hear the kindness she was used to her father’s voice. 

The nine year old looked out the window and noticed how dark it really looked. Flecks of white snow passed by quickly. “Why is it so hard to see outside?” she asked expecting either of her parents to answer. “There was supposed to be a snowstorm tonight. I’m sure we will reach your home before it starts” her mother assured her daughter calmly. 

Slightly scared, Sakura moved to the middle seat of the car. Her father noticed and chuckled. “It's okay Sakura. It’s just a small storm. This is nothing” he told her but regretted it the moment he said it. Her mother was looking out her window when she felt it as well. She turned towards the father of her daughter. “Hiro?” her voice was in a mere whisper so Sakura couldn't hear the panic in her voice. He mouthed the words, “Black Ice”. Amari’s eyes widened. She wanted to look at her baby but knew that would scare her. She looked ahead to possibly find somewhere they could pull over or drift to a stop. But it was useless as it was all pitch black ahead. Hiro cleared the next streetlight despite running the red light. It was late so there weren't too many cars on the road. 

They were coming up to another red light when Amari saw the 18 wheel big rig heading towards them. “Hiro.” she said a little more sternly. Hiro looked over towards where Amari was staring. He frowned. Amari saw the look on his face and her eyes softened. “Sakura-chan,” her mother called to her sweetly. “Yes mommy?” the little girl responded never noticing what was going on. Her father took this moment to quietly unbuckle himself. “You know that despite Mommy and Daddy fighting all the time that we love you very much right?” her voice sounded a little desperate. “Of course I know that Mommy!” Sakura perked up. This little girl knew how loved she was and hearing her parents tell her how much they loved her always made her happy and excited. Hearing the excitement relieved her mother and she closed her eyes accepting what was coming. 

Her father set the car on cruise control to head straight at 64 kmh. He looked at the woman who birthed his miracle daughter. The woman he had fallen in love with when he was younger. The only person who stood up to him. “I love you” he told her and climbed into the back seat with his little girl. He braced her against his chest. “Cover your ears baby. Don’t open your eyes. Don’t forget how much we love you” he whispered to her. His body covered her body. Her head placed carefully against the center of his chest. 

The little girl covered her ears and tightly closed her eyes. But it wasn’t enough. The truck saw the car too late. The driver slid on the black ice. The top of the car was completely cut off by the trailer sending the family flying onto the street. The truck’s cab hit the light pole killing him on impact. Ito Amari, Sakura’s mother, flew into a snow back already dead. Sakura and her father flew out the back broken window. Her father held as night as possible despite the glass landing on him. They slid on the ice. Hiro didn't let go of his baby while she screamed in fear. What killed her father was his head slamming against the black ice. Still even dead he didn’t let her go. 

Yakumo Hiro’s driver, Nakama Kai had just arrived at the main house of the Yakumo Yakuza. He had parked the car away and entered the compound. He was greeted by his twin Nakama Bai. “Where is Hiro-sama and Sakura-hime?” he asked his twin. Kai looked back towards the gate. “They should be here soon. “Ito-sama wanted to come over for the night so they took her car,” he explained. Bai looked up at the sky as the snow started to fall faster. “I hope they all get home soon. The storm is starting to pick up” he commented. Kai nodded. 

At some point Sakura’s head hit the black ice but thanks to her father holding her and protecting her, he had softened the impact causing the girl to only pass out. When she came to her father's head was against her chest. His hand still held her head as much as his large hand could. The little girl groaned as she woke up finally. 

She tried to move her head to see what the situation was. Her chest felt heavy and looking down she saw her father’s head on her. “Daddy?” she asked him, moving her hands a little shaking him. “Daddy wake up” she whimpered. He didn’t respond. She kept shaking him calling for him but he never responded. She was getting cold. “Daddy please wake up” she cried. 

Unable to think or do anything was when she heard her father’s phone ringing. She quickly found it in his breast pocket that was lying flat on the ice. She pulled it out and answered it without even checking the ID. “Hello!? Hello?” she cried into the phone. A warm familiar voice answered. “Princess?” “Kai-san! Kai-san we were in an accident. Daddy isn't moving. I can’t see Mommy” she broke down crying on the phone. “Okay Princess. It’s okay. I’m on my way to you okay Princess. Bai and I are leaving right now don’t worry we are coming for you” he told her quickly. “Wait Kai-san don’t leave me” she quickly cried but he had already hung up. Sakura fumbled with the phone trying to call her father’s second in command.

Kai had hung up on Sakura only because he needed to dial 119 letting them know about the accident. He informed them about a child being alive and the other two people who were supposed to be with her at the time. They assured Kai that they would look for the accident as it sounded like it was a big one. But Kai wasn’t just going to leave the little princess behind like that. No, he looked at his twin. “Our princess needs us” he told him. Bai nodded and they both quickly went to the car. 

Sakura was starting to get cold. She tried to cry more but her tears had ran out. Her voice was hoarse from crying and her throat hurt from calling out for her mom and crying. The cold air was taking an effect on her and she wanted to sleep. “Daddy?” she whimpered once more but still he hasn't responded. 

She lied back ready to close her eyes when she saw lights of red and blue flashing in the distance. “Ah Kai-san” she muttered wanting to fall asleep. The lights got closer and the little girl struggled so hard to stay away. “Hang in there little one” one of the men told her going over to her. “Stay awake” he said, getting on his knees and looking at her. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked her. “Sakura” she muttered. “Yakumo Sakura.” He nodded as he looked down at the man that was lying on top of her. “That's Daddy. He hasn’t woken up yet” she told the EMT. THe man checked Hiro’s pulse but there wasn’t one. “Alright Sakura-chan I’m going to move your dad now so I can check you out” he told her. She simply nodded. 

The EMT moved her father’s body off the little girl. It was painful as Sakura cried out weakly. The EMT was confused why she cried out when he saw her legs. They were crushed. The bones looked like they had caved in on themselves. The first responder was shocked. He pulled out a small sedative out of his bag for her. “Here you go Sakura-chan. This will help with the pain” he told her. She nodded; she was in too much pain to fight against the needle. He administered it then went to go talk to his partner. 

The two of them stood near the back entrance of their ambulance. “I found the reported nine year old female. She had a male with her in his early 40s no pulse.” he told his partner. His partner frowned. “I have a male in the truck cab 50s deceased and a female in her late 30s deceased as well” he shared. “Let’s get the nine year old to the hospital at least and leave the bodies to the police who should be arriving at any moment’ he told his partner. They nodded together and pulled out the stretcher. 

“I gave her a light sedative to help with the pain but it looks like her legs are crushed. She has a weak pulse and needs surgery now” he shared as they pushed the stretcher towards her. Sakura looked up at them and tried to sit up. “No no Sakura-chan don’t get up we got you” one of them assured her. She shook her head. “I can’t feel my legs” she whimpered. “It’s okay” they tried to reassure her as they lifted her up on to the stretcher. The little girl whimpered a little. 

As they were moving her back to the ambulance was when the police showed up. Sakura being a child and not knowing what her father did for work wasn’t afraid of them. Instead she was crying for her father. “Please we can’t leave Daddy behind” she cried trying to reach for him. She had her father’s cell phone in her other hand. The EMTs didn't have the heart to tell her of her parent’s conditions. Instead they chose to save the little girl’s life rushing her to the hospital first while the police dealt with the accident and bodies. 

Sakura had tried so hard to stay awake on the way to the hospital but it was too much for her. “Mommy” she whimpered. “Daddy” she whispered right before she started to close her eyes. The last thing she heard was “hurry it up she’s crashing” 

Kai and Bai reached the hospital’s emergency room before Sakura’s ambulance reached there. They waited impatiently for her arrival. When they did hear they both bolted to the back. Sakura wasn't awake and had oxygen hooked up to her. “Sakura-hime” Kai called to her as he ran next to her towards the operation room. She opened her eyes. “Kai-san...Daddy he” Kai grabbed her hand before she could finish. “I know Princess. Bai and I are both here for you” he told her. A nurse stopped Kai from going any further. “Hang in there Princess. We’re waiting for you” he yelled at her. 

Kai and Bai both sat in the waiting room. They took turns getting coffee for the other while keeping the Yakuza informed. When she was stable was when the doctor came out. He came out with the bad news as Kai and Bai surrounded him. “Her legs are practically crushed.” he said up front. “But she’s young and there is a good chance she’ll be able to walk again if we insert metal into her bones to refill the leg bones. It's still in its experimental stages but she’s a great candidate for it.” he shared with them. The twins looked at one another before Kai said, “Can you fill the bone with Titanium?” The doctor was surprised by that but nodded. “It’ll cost more,” he shared. “Do it. Money isn’t an issue” Bai finalized. The doctor nodded and went back to the operation room. 

A nurse came over to assist them both. The twins settled in getting a private room for her and they knew it would be a long road to recovery for the little Yakuza princess but as long as they could save her that was all that mattered. Yakumo Sakura isn't called a princess because she is spoiled and has an entire empire to inherit. No. She is called a Princess because of how loved she is by everyone that worked for her father. 

One month.   
Six surgeries.   
Bad News after the other

Sakura finally was in a stable condition. She was in a private room at Namimori hospital where both Kai and Bai brough as much of her room as they could. She had heard what happened to her parents. Her father’s life is what protected her own life. Her legs were shattered but thanks to the yakuza money the doctors were able to reconstruct the bone with Titanium metal. It was still experimental but her body agreed with it. A side effect for her though was that the girl was going to need to come back every time she grew a few inches. The bones would either stretch and grow on it’s own or they would need to stretch the bone for her with more Titanium.They had hoped she would one day walk again. 

At the hospital Sakura rarely talked. Her family business was being managed by her father’s second in command, Kai. He had promised her that he would take care of everything until she was ready. The biggest concern for him and his twin was the lively little girl wouldn’t be the same self before the accident. 

Currently Sakura was sitting in her wheelchair looking out the window at Namimori. She still had hopes of her father coming through the door and surprising her with the latest gift from his travels. Her heart sank every time she turned her chair around to see the empty doorway. Despite knowing her father would never walk through any door again, the little girl still couldn’t help but hope.


	3. The Frist Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura meet's her first friend that will follow her journey through, life, love and friendship.

Kai and Bai were both against it. It had only been a year since Sakura’s accident and she was turning eleven that year. They still wanted to keep her home where they could protect her and home school her. 

Sakura on the other hand was completely against it. She was ready to return to school after dropping out due to her parents death and the car accident. It had taken her nine months to relearn how to walk and over a whole year to finally catch up with her school work. Thankfully her school was very understanding thanks to a large donation. Finally it took 16 months before Sakura could finally get back to training and doing anything remotely athletic. 

After plenty of debate and retesting Yakumo Sakura would be returning to her private all girls primary school. Her goal was to be ready to enter Namimori Middle School in a year. She wanted to stop having a shelter life and live like a normal kid. Even the therapist agreed that it would help with her grief if she could continue to live like a normal child. Well as normal as a Yakuza Princess could live. 

Kai was now her new guardian while his twin brother was her emergency contact. Her Father really had thought of everything for her daughter in the event of his death. He had already made Nakama Kai her legal guardian and left his business to her with Kai as the advisor until she was ready. There was also a trust fund for her that she could access as soon as she turned 16 but Kai was kind of enough to use the money to buy her whatever she needed. 

~~~~

The first day back was exciting for the princess. She had been looking forward to getting things back to normal and getting back to school. Her guardian Kai dropped her off at the front gate in their town car and reminded her that he would be waiting for her around the corner so not to block the gate for the other students. She partly ignored him as she got out of the car joining her fellow students shuffling into the campus. 

Right away the short brown hair girl followed the students towards the bulletin board to see what class she was in. She found her name quickly and smiled. This was a small sign that she should be back in school and that she had made the right decision on returning. The princess made her way into the school and changed her outdoor shoes to her indoor ones and headed up to the third floor looking for classroom 5-A. 

Once she found her classroom she opened the door to realize one thing. She had been missing school for a year and half and there were already little clicks and groups. Another issue was that she didn’t remember anyone that was in her class. Awkwardly she walked over to her assigned seat in the back and sat there quietly seeing how she didn’t know anyone in the class. As more students filed in, Sakura kept feeling more and more awkward. 

At the first break she chose to play on her phone and ignore what was going on around her. It was okay because no one talked to her let alone approached her. After all she had been gone a year and rumors had spread despite knowing the truth. At lunch she couldn’t take it and got up leaving the classroom. 

She found herself eating her lunch alone on the side of the building under some trees. It was quiet as the student stretched out her legs. The cool breeze blew her hair to the side causing her to close her eyes. “I need to get used to this. Being a Yakuza leader means being alone. Father was alone. He only used mother to have an heir.” she reasoned with herself. 

About to come to terms about this, she was interrupted by some other girl’s voices. “Come on Hinamori” was heard. Sakura knew that name. She was a girl in her class. An annoyed look was plastered on her face as she stood up. “You said you had money to buy us all lunch today. So cough it up” a different voice said. “I don’t have it. I can get it for you tomorrow” the Hinamori student pleaded. A loud slapping sound was heard along with a loud thump then some laughing. 

“You’re so stupid. You really think that we don’t know you have money” the tallest girl said pulling Hinamori up by her collar. “Let her go,” Sakura said, folding her arms over her chest. The girls raised an eyebrow at her. “Who the hell do you think you are?” The first voice girl sized up Sakura. This girl had blond curly hair that looked like she was trying to pull off the beach look. She was fit but Sakura knew she could take her. Normally she would introduce herself but bullying didn’t qualify for a reason to give her name. “I said let her go” Sakura’s voice was calm but stern. These girls didn’t scare her at all. If anything she was afraid of seriously hurting them with her training. 

The beach girl stalked over to the Cherry Blossom. “Hey brat I’d suggest backing off and leaving this to us. After all, you're the outsider. Missing for 18 months. You don’t belong here anymore” she talked down to her. Her hand went to shove Sakura but she was faster. Instead she took the beach girl’s wrist and easily used her weight against her making her fall face first into the floor. “Please restrain yourself from touching me with your filthy hands”” Sakura countered, talking down to her now. 

The second girl turned her attention to Sakura now. Even the leader was surprised by her boldness. Hinamori was left to cower against the side of the building staring in awe of Sakura. The second girl had straight black hair that looked greasy. “You little…” but she was cut off by Sakura slamming her open palm against her chin then in a flash punched the girl in her stomach causing her to kneel over in pain. 

Hinamori was in shock that some random classmate would help her. Sakura on the other hand turned her attention to the leader. “I will not repeat myself a third time” she warned her stalking over to her this time. The leader staggered slightly scared. WIthout a word she turned away leaving her henchmen there and heading back into the main building of the school. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She really didn’t want to get into a fight on the first day back after being gone for so long. “Um…” Sakura blinked and looked at the cowering girl on the ground. “Thank you” Sakura’s face twitched. “Don’t be so weak next time” she commented and headed back to the classroom. The lunch break would be over soon. 

The rest of the school day went pretty easy. People continued to ignore her until the end of school As she was switching her shoes she felt someone watching her.The little yakuza princess rolled her eyes thinking it was the bullies from earlier and that they were going to jump her after school. Shet took a deep breath mentally preparing to fight her out. Proudly and with a strut in her step she walked towards the main gate. 

A small smile graced her face when she saw Kai waiting for her at the gate. She increased her step and was about to escape when someone stepped right in front of her. “Shoot” Sakura thought as she instinctively stepped back and took a fighting stance. “You’re Yakumo-san right?” Sakura blinked surprised to see it was the same girl she had helped at lunch and not the bullies. “Yes?” She confirmed her identity and lowered her stance. “I was so nervous to approach you. You look so cool despite being in a school uniform.” There were stars in her eyes. “Okay.” Sakura was still confused as to why this girl was talking to her. “I’m Hinamori Yuna.” she said excitedly. “I’m in class B and I wanted to thank you for helping me out today at lunch,” Hinamori continued. Sakura nodded. 

Hinamori was about to continue when a deep male voice interrupted them. “Sakura-sama we need to go.” Sakura held back a sigh of relief. “I’m ready,” she commented, stepping away from Hinamori and getting ready to head hom. “Oh...um...It was nice to meet you Yakumo-san” she ended the conversation. Sakura nodded to her and followed Kai out. 

Kai held the car door open for her as the princess got in. He shut the door then headed over to the driver's seat. Sakura looked out the window at the gate to see Hinamori walking where she assumed home. Kai noticed this in a rear view mirror. “Is the girl you were talking to a new friend?” he asked her. “No.” Sakura said not even looking at him. “I helped her out at lunch due to bullies and she ambushed me after school,” Sakura explained. Kai looked worried and Sakura noticed this when she glanced at the mirror to see his expression. “Don’t worry. I didn’t really fight anyone. Mostly disabled the girls.” she shared. Kai nodded pleased with this answer. “Well it sounds like you had a nice day” he told her. The princess nodded her head. 

The next day at school Sakura was surprised to see Hinamori waiting outside the gate. She took a breath and continued on towards the main entrance of the school. At least that’s what she hoped until Hinamori started walking next to her seeming nervous. “Good morning Yakumo-san” she greeted her. “Morning,” Sakura said back. She glanced at her and sighed. “Why are you walking with me?” she asked her. Hinamori’s eyes shifted. “Well...those girls from yesterday are waiting for me and they seem afraid of you” she commented. Sakura glanced at her. “Okay....and?” she asked. “Well I was hoping you wouldn’t mind walking with me in. I promise I’ll be quiet” she begged. 

Sakura signed and went over to her locker to switch out her shoes. As she was switching them out she looked at Hinamori. “You do know that the best way to deal with bullies is to stand up to them.” she told her trying to get her off her case. “Yes but when I did that they attacked me like they did you yesterday” she tried to explain. Sakura frowned as she shut her locker. Hinamori led her to her locker so she could switch her shoes as well. “Don’t you have any other friends that could help you? Yesterday I just happened to be there.” she commented as Hinamori changed her shoes. 

Hinamori looked down and frowned. “I don’t have many friends,” she commented. “My friends were those bullies.” she then told her. Sakura sighed and leaned against the lockers. “You are interesting, Hinamori,” Sakura said. “Yuna” Hinamori corrected her. Sakura glanced at her and was surprised to see the girl smiling and happy. “If you are going to use my name please call me Yuna. I want to be your friend Yakumo-san” she said. Sakura scoffed. “Then you should use my first name as well,” Sakura said smiling. The stars in Hinamori’s eyes appeared again as she shut her locker and held Sakura’s hands smiling. “I am so glad to have you as a friend Sakura-chan!” she said excitedly. Sakura blinked, chuckled and nodded her head, “Me too Yuna” 

~~~~~

Yakumo Sakura spent two years at the private all girl’s academy with her friend, Hinamori Yuna. They had gotten really close and had plenty of sleepovers at both girl’s houses. They often hung out after school, would often go to the local cake shop, and even go shopping together. 

Yuna’s parents felt sorry for Sakura’s family history and would have her often when Yuna wanted her over. On school breaks, Sakura’s guardians would invite the HInamori’s over to special vacation spots which only made the girls have an even closer relationship. Kai and Bai were both happy that Sakura was doing well and was happy with her new friend. Before the girls knew it they were in their final year of middle school. 

One day in the homeroom the teacher talked about middle schools. It was their last year there and they would either transfer to the sister school for all girl’s middle school or Namimori Middle school. The all girls private school tried to encourage the girls to attend the all girls private middle school. Although Yuna and Sakura were going to Namimori Middle School. Yuna to get away from the bullies and attend a school that was more diverse and easier on her parent’s budget. Sakura on the other hand would be attending the public school due to the fact that she wanted to go with Yuna, her only friend. Yuna’s parents were also thankful because it meant that when they had to work late, their daughter could stay at her friend’s house safely. 

Their teacher finished explaining about two schools and handed each student a sheet of paper. The students were required to write down which school they were going to and what they would like to do when they grow up. Sakura smiled when she got her paper. She obviously wrote down Namimori middle school and when she grows up she wrote “Something with business”. Yuna wrote Namimori Middle school as well but what she wanted to be growing was a teacher. 

The girls finished their final year of primary school with a strong note. Both had graduated with the top 50 of their classes. Yuna was rank 45 and Sakura was ranked 7 of their class. Over the summer the girls had plenty of sleepovers, a vacation together, and a back to school shopping trip. Before they knew it spring had arrived and the girls would be getting ready for their first year at Namimori Middle School.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Hibari and Sakura meet and boy does it trip up our young Yakuza Princess.

The first day of any new school is supposed to be nerve racking but that’s not how Yakumo Sakura felt. In fact the 11 year old was very excited to show off her new level of confidence. Over the summer she had been more involved in her family business. Kai and Bai made sure to take time to teach her not only how to defend herself but also how to properly fight. They also show her the business aspect of the family business including the properties her family had owned for generations. Then there were the four ports they also owned on the north side of town where their imports of goods came in. 

One would think that these ports would be sneaking in illegal goods but you’d be wrong. In fact like most Japanese Yakuza’s the Yakumo Yakuza is all about helping out those in need. The goods that were being brought in were all items that were possibly illegal in Japan but legal in other countries. Either way they were all items that people needed and the Yakuza provided. 

The other half of the business was real estate. The Yakuza owned a couple of properties in Namimori that includes, one apartment building, two outdoor shopping malls and the Yakumo compound which was a large traditional Japanese home that took up a large city block where all the business happened. 

Learning all this totally gave the 14 year old Yakuza Princess more confidence than any normal 14 year old would have. The contrast was clear as day when other first years of Namimori Middle School walked through the front gate. Sakura carried herself tall and confident while her best friend Hinamori Yuna looked beyond scared and nervous. “I don’t know how you do it, Sakura,” Yuna said, holding on to the arm of her friend. Sakura glanced at her as they entered the school and walked over the announcement boards that shared which classroom each student was assigned. “It’s all about how you want others to see you. I want people to notice me and I want them to be aware of my pretense.” Sakura commented. Yuna looked at her. “Because of your family business?” Sakura nodded. 

The girls walked over to the board where Yuna let go of Sakura and started on one side of the boards. Sakura went to the other and they both looked for their names. Sakura noticed both their names on the second board. They were in the same class which was a relief for both of them. The princess went over to her friend and pulled her out of the crowd. “We are in the same class. Class 1B” Yuna lit up and hugged her friend. “Oh thank goodness” They shared an excited giggle. 

Just then a rogue gust of wind blew through the crowd of students. Sakura turned her head to avoid her soft light brown hair flying into her face. Her eyes then met another. A young man dressed in the proper male student uniform with a red band on his right arm. It was like time had slowed down as her breath hitched staring at this young man. His eyes met hers but only for a brief second before he turned his attention back to the other students. It was then she noticed the other male student standing next to the one that was making her heart race. It was the outdated hairstyle that this man was wearing that she noticed about this second one. But the air around the other one that made her face flare up. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as she openly stared. 

“Sakura come on we’ll be late” Yuna pulled her back to reality. “Who is that?” Sakura asked instantly, looking at her friend. Yuna looked over to where her best friend was staring. “That’s Hibari Kyoya. He’s a second year in charge of the Disciplinary Committee here at Namichu. And the guy standing next to him with the weird haircut is his right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya” Yuna explained. Sakura looked back at the young man named Hibari once more. “Hibari Kyoya huh” she muttered with a slight smirk on her face. 

The girls made their way into the main building to switch out their shoes. Their classroom was on the second floor as most club rooms were on the first. They made their way up the stairs to find their classroom. They were almost swept away by the crowd of students trying to find their own classrooms when Sakura grabbed Yuna’s arm and pulled her into their classroom. A sign above the door said, 1-B, on it. Yuna was thankful that her best friend pulled into the classroom as she continued to watch the first years rush to their classrooms. 

“Why is everyone in such a hurry?” she asked no one in particular. A male student in the classroom turned to look at the new girls. “Don’t you know Hibari-senpai?” he asked them. Yuna and Sakura looked confused. “Hibari-senpai will beat up anyone at the school who doesn’t follow the rules.” another male student said. “I heard a rumor that the teachers let him do whatever he wants because his family has power and money” another student spoke up. “Either way” a female student intervened. “You don’t want to get on his bad side” she commented, taking a seat. Yuna and Sakura had more questions but the bell for class rang and the rest of the students quickly took their seats. Yuna and Sakura assumed it was in fear of Hibari. 

At lunch time students were allowed to eat in the classroom or go eat in the cafeteria. Yuna and Sakura opted to go to the cafeteria to grab food but eat in the classroom. The walk to the cafeteria was uneventful but inside the cafeteria, that was bustling with students, Yuna struggled to decide what to eat. 

“Should I get Curry bread or Yakisoba bread?” Yuna asked Sakura. Sakura glanced at the bread available for purchase. “Why not both?” she asked, shrugging. Yuna looked at her and frowned. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes as they got to the front of the line. “Two Curry breads and two Yakisoba bread” she ordered. The man reached into the cased and handed the girl the bread. Sakura handed the bread to Yuna then pulled out her wallet. “9,600” He told her. She easily pulled out a 10,000 yen bill and handed it to the man. He handed her four one hundred yen coins back and the girls moved out of the line. “Thank you Sakura,” Yuna said both grateful and ashamed. Sakura thought nothing of it.

The girls were walking back to the classroom when Sakura noticed something outside the second floor window. Yuna noticed her friend distracted and looked out the window as well. “Eh?! Isn’t that Hibari-senpai that our classmates told us about?” she asked, seeing one man beating another student right there in the courtyard and everyone ignoring it. Sakura was staring at him. “I think so yeah” she commented smiling as she watched him. Yuna looked over at her. “Sakura?” But Sakura didn’t hear her. She was focused on this young man and the way he was fighting. She was watching and studying his moves. 

“Sakura?” Yuna called for her again but Sakura was still distracted by this unruly hair prefect. Her eyes full of admiration. Her body itching to fight with him as well and experience his strength. “Sakura-chan?!” Yuna raised her voice forcing her best friend to look at her. There was a smug look on Yuna’s face. “You like him,” she said, smirking. “What?” Sakura asked, still coming out of her admiration trance. “You. Like. Hibari-senpai.” Yuna said it slowly and deliberately. The Yakuza Princess felt her ears burning. “I do not,” she retorted. Yuna started giggling as she headed back to the classroom. Sakura followed behind her trying to calm her fast beating heart. 

After school Yuna was switching out her shoes while Sakura stood next to her locker. “Does Kai-san mind giving me a ride home today?” she asked her friend. “Do you need a ride home or do you want to sleep over?” Sakura asked. Yuna shook her head. “Just a ride home. Mom is working today but she’ll be home for dinner” Sakura nodded. “Yeah we can give you a ride no problem” she assured her friend as they made their way towards Sakura’s locker so she could switch her shoes as well. 

Together they left the school and headed towards Kai who had the car around the corner. “Good afternoon Sakura-sama, Yuna-san” he greeted them both. “Thanks for the ride Kai-san.” Yuna said, smiling as she got in the car. Sakura got in after her. Kai got in the driver’s seat. “Sakura-sama and I never mind giving you rides anywhere, Yuna-san. Please continue to relax.” he told her as he started the car. They took off towards Yuna’s house. 

The drive started quiet before Kai noticed his princess distracted. “How was school?” He asked them trying to see what had the princess distracted. “Sakura has a crush” Yuna right away teased her best friend. Sakura’s eyes widened and her face flushed. “Yuna!” she yelled in a very high pitched girly voice. Yuna started laughing. Kai noticed the blush on her face. “It sounds like you two had a good first day” he concluded out loud as the girls jokingly fought in the back seat.

They dropped off Yuna who told Sakura she would see her in the morning at school. Kai asked if she would need a ride in the morning but Yuna said her mom would drop her off which pleased Kai. “Please remind your parents if they need anything to ask” he told her. She nodded and waved before she entered the front gate of her yard that would lead to the front door. 

From there Kai began to drive the Yakuza Princess home. “So a crush Sakura-hime?” he asked her. Sakura felt her ears burning. “It’s nothing” she quickly said trying to calm the burning sensation of her cheeks. Kai smiled to see her acting like a normal 14 year old instead of young Yakuza leader. “What’s his name hime?” A small fond smile appeared on her face. “His name is Hibari Kyoya. He’s a second year and the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. I saw him fighting today Kai and...He looked so cool. And strong. I want to fight him” she said smiling as she looked up at the rear view mirror. Kai smiled. “I will find out all the information I can about him,” he told her. She nodded her head. “Thank you.” Kai glanced back at her. “If he’s part of the Disciplinary Committee then he must be very strict with the rules of the school” he commented to her. “Yeah… I think I want to challenge him so he’ll notice me. But I’ll need you to back me up in case I get in trouble” she told him. “Leave everything to me Hime” he told her. She nodded her head as a small smirk tugged her lips. “Middle school is going to be fun” 

“You’re out of your mind!” Yuna said, staring at her friend. Sakura and Yuna were about a block away from the main gates of Namichu. “He’s going to kill you dressed like that. It’s only the second day of school and you’re really going to upset the Disciplinary Committee leader?” Yuna questioned, staring at her best friend. Sakura had her hair tied up in a high ponytail so the ends of her hair were brushing her shoulders. Her uniform shirt had the first two buttons undone showing a bit of cleavage and the bottom three buttons showing off her bellybutton. The uniform skirt was rolled up so high that it barely covered her ass. She had no socks on and was rocking a pair of pink three inch high heels. 

“He’s going to kill you the moment he sees you.” Yuna said, shaking her head. Sakura was smirking, “That’s the goal” she commented as they started walking towards the main gate. “So you’re dressed like this to purposely get him to notice you?” Yuna asked. Sakura nodded her head. “Don’t worry Yuna. You won’t get in trouble; this will be for my own amusement.” she said smiling. 

One could say it was almost instant. As if Hibari himself felt something off in the universe that surrounded his school. He could sense the troublemaker entering the campus ground like a rabid bear looking for its next meal. And when he noticed all the male eyes staring at this first year girl disrespecting the Namimori Middle School Uniform, he nearly imploded. His tonfa’s were drawn as he stalked over to this disrespecting herbivore. But this first year was a trained fighter and she could sense his hostile spirit instantly. “Yuna leave.” Sakura used a tone of voice that Yuna hadn’t heard since the day her and Sakura became friends. Yuna quickly stepped away from her friend but didn’t want to leave her alone completely. 

Hibari was so much quicker than Sakura expected. She nearly didn’t dodge that first strike. Her eyes were wide as she landed her first flip, but Hibari was faster and went to strike again. The princess was aware of his speed and was ever so gracefully able to dodge his second attack by throwing her weight over him and landing on the opposite side of him. Hibari felt her hands use him as a launching pad to land her flip. He turned to look at her; his piercing gray eyes glaring at her. “1st year, Class 1-B Yakumo Sakura” he stated her name. Sakura could not help the smile that appeared on her face. “So you know of me Hibari-senpai,” she said smiling. “I know every student at Namichu” Well… that made the smile on the girl’s face disappear. “How Disappointing.” She commented, pouting a little. 

“Your uniform does not meet the dress code. Fix. It.” he spat at her. “No.” Sakura calmly challenged him. His piercing gray eyes met her soft brown eyes. Hibari’s eyebrow twitched as he took a stance to fight the girl again when the main bell for class to begin rang. “Welp this was fun Hibari but I don’t want to be late” she told him smiling before she could at top speed rushed to switch her shoes out. “Wait…” he yelled at her but she was long gone. He would normally chase after her but he didn’t want to damage his precious school. He wasn’t sure this herbivore would feel the same way either. 

“I can’t believe you.” Yuna muttered to Sakura as they entered the classroom. Sakura had not changed her uniform at all. “It was worth it.” she said smiling. Yuna shook her head. “He’s going to kill you the moment you leave school grounds.” she pointed out. “That’s what I’m hoping for.” The cherry blossom said with a huge smile on her face. Yuna leaned closer to her friend. “Sakura do you really like Hibari-senpai?” she asked her in a hushed voice. Sakura looked away, her ears burning, and face flushed. “Yes. I guess you could say it is love at first sight.” she commented, smiling a little to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so excited to release this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Connect with me :   
> https://linktr.ee/armyhat210
> 
> Like what you're reading?  
> comment or leave a Kudos to let me know that you like it.


	5. Year One : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year of Namimori middle school is filled with excitement and adventures. In this chapter we get to see Sakura through the seasons of Spring and Summer.

After School   
Every day Sakura continued to disrespect the Namimori Middle School uniform. She would continue to wear it in the most revealing possible just to force Hibari to fight with her both before school and after school. The Yakuza princess had the decency to let Hibari enjoy his break, student study period, and lunch by staying in her classroom and having other male students bring her things outside of the classroom so that she wouldn’t bother the prefect. 

That was another thing that brought attention to Sakura. It was the way she dressed that attracted unwanted male student attention and within a week all the male students, outside of Hibari’s little gang, were entranced by the first year Yakumo Sakura. She became the school idol that you don’t mess with. Rumor had it that one student asked her out and she left him unconscious for staring at her cleavage too much saying something among the lines of “Those are only for Hibari-senpai to stare at.” She then proceeded to beat that student. 

Anything that happened at Namimori Middle School was heard by Hibari. So one could imagine how pissed off he was when he found out another student beat up another student that wasn’t under his authority? If you guess raging in anger you would be correct. And when he found out this student was none other than Yakumo Sakura, he nearly pulled her out of class to beat her. 

He had the patience to wait until after school that day. He stood outside the main building. His men were standing by the gate so she wouldn’t be able to escape that day. Sakura was amused when she saw the length that Hibari went today for their ritual after school fight. She smiled as she stretched her back to greet him. “Good afternoon senpai. Are we going for one round or two today?” she asked, completely obvious. 

Hibari was not amused though. Today there was a glare in his piercing gray eyes. “You beat another student so today I will punish you for it” he told her going to attack her with his tonfa. Sakura sighed as she backfliped away. “If beating up another student causes you to pay more attention to me then I should do it more often.” she bantered. HIbari was not in the mood. The fight lasted a whole ten minutes before Sakura slipped and Hibari nearly took out her jaw with his tonfa but he stopped himself. “That my win Yakumo” he told her, pleased with himself that he finally took her down once. Their fights usually consisted in draws, due to them not being able to finish the fights, but today Hibari got the first win. 

~~~

Nickname  
It was another spring day as Sakura and Yuna entered the school grounds. Sakura was still dressed in poor tastes for Hibari. He looked bored today though and Sakura frowned when she saw the bored look on his face. “Not in the mood to squabble Hibari?” she asked him, smiling smugly. He yawned and the smile on the princess’s face disappeared. He lowered his stance. “I’m not in the mood this morning Yakumo.” he told her, putting his tonfas away and heading to patrol and keep the other students in line. Her eyes widened as disappointed settled in her heart. 

Yuna looked at Sakura and saw the disappointment in Sakura’s eyes. “Sakura, come on you can fight him after school” Yuna commented. But she didn’t want that. Instead she took a proud step forward and loudly said, “You coward, Hibi” 

Hibari’s whole body stopped. One could see the ridge movements in his body. He cocked his head towards her in a deathly sharp glare. “What did you just call me?” he dared her again. Sakura smirked as she stalked him. “I believe I called you a coward” she snapped back. “That’s not what you called me.” he stated, still glaring at her and drawing his tonfas. “Say it again Yakumo.” he glared at her. It clicked to Sakura at that moment as a smirk graced her lips. “Hi. Bi.” He let out a small growl as he charged at her. 

Feeling his anger and attention on her, Sakura rose to the occasion and was ready to take on the deadly Skylark. 

~~~

Hibari Kyoya   
Sakura was at her home looking over some folders for the Yakuza’s next business endeavor. “Hey Kai?” she called out from the top floor frowning as she looked through the file once more. Kai knocked on the door before he entered, “Yes Princess?” he asked her, slightly bowing his head. “Were you able to find anything out on Hibari Kyoya?” she asked him as she continued to review the file in her hand. “Yes, Princess” he told her going over to her desk. 

He went over to the small basket that had several papers in it. It would take him a few minutes but he found the sheet of paper she was requesting. “Here it is” he told her, handing it over to her. Confused, the Princess took the single sheet of paper. “This is it?” she questioned him. He nodded his head. 

Sakura looked at the sheet and began to read. 

Hibari Kyoya  
Birthday May 5th, Blood Type Unknown   
Height 169cm, Weight 58kg 

Namimori Middle School, second year, Disciplinary Committee Leader 

The young Yakuza Princess blinked for a second before she read it again. “This is it?” she said looking up at Kai. “Yes, Princess. We spent a month looking into the young man and this is all we could find” he shared with her. She signed then scoffed. “What a mystery indeed” she muttered smiling at the sheet. It was at least something. 

~~~

Valentine’s Day  
Sakura was beyond stressed out as she read through a recipe book in the kitchen of her large home. “Princess if you’d like, I could make the chocolate for you?” the Head chef asked her. Sakura shook her head. “Valentine’s day is supposed to be special. I should make it for him” she commented frowning. The chef chuckled. “I can show you how if you’d like” he suggested. She shook her head. “No. It’s not that. I just don’t know what to make him as there isn’t much I know about him” she said, frowning. “And he doesn’t seem like the type to like sweet things.” she let out a long sigh. He chuckled and left her to ponder alone in thought. 

After an hour Sakura decided she would take the safe route. With a little help from the head chef of her house, she was able to make a small vanilla cake. It had a light layer of white butterscotch icing. The cake was only a single layer tall and could fit in one hands. She smiled as she wrapped it carefully so the icing wouldn’t get damaged. 

On Valentine’s day Sakura entered campus with Amu who only had chocolate for their whole class as there was no one who captured her attention. Sakura on the other hand came on campus careful not to damage the small cake she had for her crush. Of course Sakura was still disrespecting the school uniform so it was no surprise Hibari was waiting for her but was surprised to see her holding the small cake. “And who do you plan on giving that to?” he asked, frowning. He had been watching over Sakura, because she is such a rule breaker, since the beginning of the school year and the only one who had her attention seemed to be him. Sakura smirked as she leaned forward, closer to Hibari almost taunting him, “No. Of. Your. Business. Senpai” she smugly said as she entered the main building to change her shoes. 

Hibari’s nose twitched before he scoffed and walked away. He guessed she could get away from her uniform for today since it would be a shame to have the cake she made ruined. 

Sakura on the other hand entered the classroom with Amu and placed her things down. Amu looked at her. “Gonna take the chance now?” she asked. Sakura nodded her head. “This might be my only chance,” she commented. “Good luck” with a nod Sakura headed to the committee room that belonged to Hibari and his little club. 

She was so careful to check every corner she went around, along with the stairs, and stairwells so she wouldn’t run into the gray eye student that captured her heart. It was even more nerve racking for her to enter the disciplinary room in case he was asleep on the couch but he wasn’t there. This would be her only chance after all. 

Swift feet danced across the room and over to his desk. She placed the small cake down and then wrote on a little post-it note. “To the Skylark that likes the rules. From the cherry blossom princess” she wrote. A smile on her face as she placed it next to the cake. From there she went back to her classroom to begin the school day. 

Hibari had just finished patrolling the school now that classes had started. He was pleased to see that all the Namimori students were in their classrooms and learning. The quietness would allow him to take his morning nap undisturbed. He entered the committee room to take his nap on the couch when he noticed the small box on his desk. He raised an eyebrow before he went to check it out. 

The note caught his eye and he glared at it for a moment before his eyes widened. The cake that annoying girl was carrying was for him. He opened the small box and saw the cake. It was small and he couldn’t help but scoff. 

It took him a minute to find a fork but he was pleasantly surprised when he tasted the cake. It wasn’t sweet. In fact it was just the right amount of sweetness but not overpowering. He was quite surprised as he looked at the cake. He wouldn’t eat it all in one sitting but he didn’t let any of it go to waste either. 

~~~

White’s Day  
It was Kusakabe who told his boss that he would need to return something to Sakura as a thank you for the cake on Valentine’s day. All Hibari knew was that he liked to fight this girl and she yearned for his attention. He had no idea what gift to get her until it hit him like when she kicked him in the gut. He scoffed for what he planned to get her was so obvious that it was almost dumb that he didn’t think of it right away. 

Come White’s Day, Hibari Kyoya was waiting at the entrance of the school instead of the middle of the courtyard like usual. He was impatiently waiting for Sakura to show up and he knew she would show up with her best friend as well. His arms were crossed as he kept an eye out for her. When he did finally see the pair he grew even more impatient for they were taking way too long to enter the school for his liking.

“Good morning Hibari-senpai” Hinamori Yuna greeted him bowing slightly. Sakura was confused as to why he was waiting for her. “What are you doing waiting out here instead of the courtyard?” the princess got straight to the point. HIbari rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin box. “It’s white’s day” he simply said, handing it to her. Both Yuna and Sakura were surprised. “May I open it?” Sakura asked as she stared at the box in her hands. He nodded. 

Sakura was careful as she opened the box, not waiting to leave the trash on the group and dirty their school. She was really surprised to see a pair of gloves in the box. She looked up at Hibari. “To protect your hand when we fight. I don't want you to mess up your hands and prevent us from sparing while you recover” he awkwardly explained. “Um… that’s not what” But Yuna was cut off by Sakura who had a blush on her face and a smile tugging her lips. “They are perfect. Thank you.” she told him looking up into his gray eyes while she held onto the gloves. He scoffed and looked away the tips of his ears turning red. “Make sure you’re not late to class” he said as he went to do his morning patrol.

Sakura would go on wearing the gloves every time they fought.

~~~

Her birthday and the school festival   
All of 1-B were cheering when they heard that there would be a sports festival on March 21st. Yuna and Sakura on the other hand were frowning though because that date was Sakura’s birthday. Sakura had plans to call out of school that day and take a week-long vacation off the coast of Japan but now that the festival was that day she wouldn't be able to miss. 

The class representative started taking volunteers for all the events. Yuna signed up to be on the cheer team expecting Sakura to join her. Instead a different event caught Sakura’s eyes. “I’d like to do the relay and track races,” she commented. The representative wrote her name under those fields and preparations were well on their way. 

On March 21st Sakura was actually dressed properly to join the events. After all the Disciplinary Committee had already warned their students that they would not let injured students join the events. Plus the winning year would have extra money for class activities. So with a deep breath Sakura entered the campus watching all the excitement begin. 

Yuna and the Yakuza Princess had to separate since they were doing different events not that either minded. Both girls were very sociable and got along with their class despite them being so close. Sakura was alone sitting on the hill watching the third years doing their track events when she felt someone near her. She looked up to see the second man in charge of the disciplinary committee. 

“Good morning Kusakabe-san” she greeted him. He handed her a water bottle. “Hibari-san wants to make sure you don’t injure yourself during the events today and is looking forward to your fight after school” he shared. The princess took the water bottle, giggling a litte. “I’m sure it would be an inconvenience for him to be at this event with all the students out and about” she commented giggling. “He is watching.” he told her, gesturing with his head to the location of Hibari. Sakura followed the gesture and saw HIbari on the roof of the school. She waved to him and he turned his head away causing her to giggle even more. “Thank you” she told him. He nodded and took his leave. 

Sakura was the fastest running student among the first year students. She scored the highest on the single person races and was the last person to receive the baton in the relay race winning for her class. That meant that she would be in the final race against the fastest second year and third year. 

The cheer team had arrived and were trying to cheer for Sakura their first year. The young Yakuza princess was stretching as the race was about to begin. She glanced over and waved at the cheer team who let out a loud cheer that was much louder than the second years and third years cheer teams. She giggled and went to take her place. 

The gunshot went off and Sakura took off. Sakura had started to make it halfway through the race and was starting to lose energy; she noticed how quiet the crowd had gotten. She looked around while trying to keep up her current pace only to see the entire Disciplinary Committee marching in place as their own cheer team. Hibari was looking down at her, with his arms folded across his chest, looking unimpressed. 

His unimpressive look challenged her to stay in first and sure enough she won. Yuna ran over to her and hugged her. Sakura hugged her back but looked up at Hibari who nodded his head before he walked away. 

As Sakura was switching her shoes to head home for the day she was surprised to see a letter sitting on top of her shoes. Right away she assumed it was another love confession but she saw a small blue bird on the corner of the envelope. She opened it and saw that yes, it was addressed to her but it was from Hibari. She opened it and blushed. 

It was such a simple letter but it caused the girl to say it was the best gift she got for that year. It was a single sheet of paper that only said, “happy birthday from Hibari”. 

~~~

Cherry Blossoms  
The middle of spring is when the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Although Hibari didn’t mind he didn’t want to be out there. But what he did see was a small girl with short brown hair dancing under the falling petals. He watched fondly with a small smile on his face. 

~~~

His birthday  
Once again Sakura snuck into Hibari’s office for his birthday gift she had prepared for him. This time Kusakabe was in on it as he found out that Hibari liked Sakura’s cake last time. He would make sure that his leader had a somewhat peaceful birthday. His current mission was to distract his leader as Sakura snuck into his office. 

She on the other hand had a short window to drop off HIbari’s gift. She had made him another small vanilla cake just like on Valentine’s Day. Once again she placed the cake on the desk and left his present next to it. What did the princess get for Hibari? A Namimori middle school blanket that she had picked up at the student store for Hibari. He liked naps so she thought it was a good idea to have a blanket in his office.

It was well known that the blanket was used quite often and the cake she had made disappeared within the day. 

~~~

Summer  
Summers in Japan are hot and humid. Students were allowed to wear their summer uniforms. Of course Sakura still chooses to wear her uniform incorrectly. If she could she would skip school to hang out in her nice air conditioned house. But sadly she had to attend and she made sure she only had to wear the least amount of clothing as possible. Sakura’s summer uniform? The school uniform vest and her short skirt. Of course Hibari did not approve and sweaty fights broke out that season.


	6. Year One : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the previous chapter with the autumn and winter seasons. We finally get to see what happened the rest of the first year of Namimori Middle School with Sakura and her crush Hibari.

Autumn  
The season of Autumn in Japan is pretty much like a second summer with colder nights. It was also the season for festivals. To say that Sakura wanted to attend a festival was an understatement. When she was younger Kai and Bai would not let the princess out anywhere without bodyguards . And now that she was attending school on her own and showing that she could handle herself quite well they thought maybe an undercover guard was enough. 

So one autumn night Yuna and Sakura went to attend the firework festival at Namimori shrine. Yuna decided to dress up in a cute off white koi fish pattern on the bottom, kimono. Sakura on the other hand wore a dark blue crop top and faded hot pants with her yellow heels. Her hair was down but there was a hair tie around her wrist. Sakura had more than enough money as Yuna asked to try almost all the food and games. 

What the girls weren’t expecting to see was all the Disciplinary Committee members walking back and forth collecting money from the stalls. “Good evening Sakura-san, Hinamori-san” Kusakabe said as he went to collect money from the stall that the girls were at. “If you guys are collecting money, does that Hibari isn't too far behind?” she questioned him. “You are correct. He’s closer to the shrine as he does not like crowds.” He shared. Sakura nodded her head understanding that.The head of the stall handed Kusakabe the money without him even asking. “Have a good evening” he nodded to them both and went to continue collecting. 

They girls continued to have fun up until the fireworks. Yuna happily found a spot with the best view and the fireworks were very clear but Sakura snuck away to get a glance at Hibari. Sure enough at the top of the stairs of the shrine was Hibari avoiding the crowds and looking at the fireworks from the top of the shrine. Sakura smiled and let out a giggle before she made it back to her friend who never noticed her disappearance. 

Cultural Festival   
Every November 3rd, Japanese schools celebrated their culture festivals. An event that took place usually over the weekend where potential new students would go to the schools they were going to attend and check out the campus and the school. Class 1-B wanted to do a maid cafe. But sadly at Namimori Middle School all Cultural festival ideas had to go through the Disciplinary Committee to make sure no disgrace fell upon the school. 

When Hibari saw that 1-B was doing a maid cafe he scoffed and approved of it. He knew Sakura was popular at the school which meant she would be dressed as one of the maids and that meant she couldn’t disgrace his school with her distasteful choices in clothing. 1-B on the other hand was very excited as first years usually struggled to get their ideas approved by Hibari.   
Come November third, the school was bustling with all kinds of students and parents checking out the middle school including a young man with brown hair that looked a little disheveled. There was also another student who was checking out the baseball team while a different second year was chasing students and parents alike promoting his boxing club. 

Sakura on the other hand was confused as to why the whole cafe had to be closed and was left alone with Hibari in the middle of the classroom. “So because you don’t like crowds everyone had to leave so you could make sure my maid uniform looked appropriate?” she asked him. He nodded and she shook her head then smirked. She posed all cute and smiled at him asking, “Would you like some green tea sir?” in the most annoyingly sweet voice possible. Hibari’s eyebrow twitched but he was amused and refused to lose to her. “Yes, you can bring it to my office on your break” he told her leaving the exact amount of change on the table next to them. He then moved his herd out to check the other stands. Sakura puffed slightly once he left. Needless to say she did bring him that cup of tea during her break. In fact they both shared a cup before they continued on their day. 

Accident  
It was a winter and although Sakura had not fully fixed her uniform, today she was dressed with her shirt fully buttoned and the school jacket on top. Her skirt though was still hiked up but at least she was wearing stockings underneath. Today though she was wearing little ankle boots that had a four inch block heel on them. Yuna and the princess entered the school like any other day when Sakura noticed that Hibari wasn’t there. Disappointed she headed to change her shoes and continued on her day with Yuna. 

After school she was pleased to see Hibari waiting outside for her as per usual. A smile appeared on her face glad to see him there. He pulled out his Tonfas. By now it had been ritual for the two of them to spar after school. Hibari enjoyed it because Sakura put up a fight. She wasn’t weak like the other herbivores that went down with one hit. And it had been clear that they challenged each other, improved their fighting styles and soon they became very compatible fighting against one another. 

Today though something happened that neither one of them expected. Sakura took off her coat because it was restricting her movements. Then they went at it once again in the center of the courtyard where they wouldn’t be a danger to other students. Sakura did a flip to land a hit on the top of Hibari’s head. Hibari blocked it with tonfa trapping her ankle in the cross of the weapons. She felt it though. She felt the metal in her legs vibrate up to her knees. She looked at him with wide eyes. 

He too felt it. It was normal for him to know what it was like for bone to collide with his tonfas but this was different. It almost felt as if his Tonfas were colliding with themselves. He frowned and looked up at her. Her usually calm confident eyes were wide with fear. His expression changed to concern. He found something out he wasn’t supposed and he knew it and he knew that she knew it as well. 

Sakura retreated and Hibari let her. “I’m sorry” she told him, grabbing her coat and leaving the school in a rush. 

Hibari was left there dumbfounded as Kusakabe approached him. “Sir?” he questioned. “Pull everything we have on Yakumo Sakura” he ordered. “Right away” the second in command said and left. 

Cherry Blossom Princess  
Hibari was sitting at his desk looking over budgets for the clubs when there was a knock on his door. “Come in” he ordered as he flipped through the papers. Kusakabe entered, shutting the main office door behind him. “You asked about first year Yakumo Sakura?” he reminded him. Hibari put his file down and looked up at his second in command. Kusakabe handed the folder over to Hibari and Hibari opened it to read it. 

First year, Class 1-B Yakumo Sakura  
12 years old, Birth Date March 21st. Blood type AB  
196 cm, 54kg,   
Favorite color soft pink, prefers green and white teas  
Heiress to the Yakumo Yakuza  
Known among the Yakuza as a princess, due to her young age and keen business aspects  
Namichu rank 7, rank 1 among the men at Namichu, part of track team  
Likes to sing and dance.

Hibari turned the page in the folder. His eyes widened as he read the history of this girl. The crash at nine years old. The trips in and out of the hospital for two years. She has studied karate, tae kwon do, gymnastics, and several other martial arts. Then he noticed the doctor’s footnotes and he looked up at Kusakabe. “These medical records are from Namimori hospital?” he asked. “Yes sir.” 

Hibari turned the page again and saw the x rays from when she was nine years old. The shattered bones of a child that was protected and loved by her father. He kept leafing through the x rays all the way up until he saw the latest ones. He saw the titanium metal that was mixed in the outline of bone. 

That metal explained why he felt that clang of metal against his tonfas earlier that day. A smirk appeared across his face. This girl suddenly seemed so interesting. Hibari wanted to acquire such a rare find indeed to have on the committee. It would be better to have her on his side then continue fighting against her quirky ways. “Tetsuya I’ll be keeping an eye on Yakumo,” he said closing the folder and putting it away. “I do believe she prefers to be called by her first name sir.” he stated. Hibari looked up at him and frowned before he quietly scoffed and headed out for a patrol. 

Secret   
The first snow of winter had arrived just before the winter break. Sakura could feel the cold in her legs. Oftentimes it left her aching and hurting to walk. Today the pain was especially bad. She had asked Kai to make a doctor’s appointment after school. This cold winter day Sakura actually wore her uniform properly, something that pleased Hibari. 

He approached both Sakura and Yuna. Scared Yuna hid slightly behind Sakura. But Sakura wasn’t feeling well and it showed in her attitude. “What is it Hibari?” the Yakuza leader snapped at him. His nose twitched. “I wanted to commend you for wearing the uniform properly.” Sakura nodded. “And I wanted to inform you that if you continue to wear your uniform properly there may be a spot on the committee for you” he shared showing her the red arm band. Sakura’s eyes widened as she looked at this item. A little part of her did want it and to be on the same committee as her crush. “I think I can manage that,” she muttered. Hibari nodded pleased with that answer. He turned to walk away. Sakura walked with Yuna besides her. But her pace was slow. “You okay?” Yuna asked, concerned. “Yeah. you know this weather really throws me off” She reminded her friend. 

Yuna stared at her. “I’m worried Sakura, last time you were like this your legs gave out and you had to go to the hospital for a week” she commented. Sakura shook her head. “I already had Kai make me an appointment for after school I just need to last the day.” she said softly as she struggled to walk to the front of the school. Yuna was about to protest and tell her friend to call Kai right away but instead she found herself calling for her friend instead. Sakura fell forward, passing out from the intense pain. 

Hibari was not far when he heard the scream of a voice he knew. He turned around to see the girl that had been challenging him since the beginning of the school year. His eyes widened before he called his men to get an ambulance and keep the students moving. After all it was still a regular day at the school. Hibari himself went over to Sakura and checked on her. Yuna was slightly freaked out. “You’re her friend right?” he demanded as he picked Sakura up off the ground. Yuna pulled out her cell phone to call Kai as Hibari took Sakura to the infirmary. 

A trip to the hospital by ambulance  
Two surgeries   
Six weeks of rehab 

The winter break had started by the time Sakura had gotten out of the hospital. Yuna had been the first person to visit her outside of the hospital. But to Sakura’s surprise was the gift she got when she got home. On her bed was a small box and a letter. Kai had said it was dropped off by a small group of young men with dated haircuts. 

Sakura opened the letter first. It was from Hibari who was wishing her well and telling her that he expected to see her next spring. There was a date on the letter. The date was two weeks before the semester was supposed to start. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she turned her attention to the box. Carefully she opened it and saw the badge. Her eyes widened and she blushed then took out the badge and giggled a typical school girl giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wanted to give everyone a small introduction to Sakura and her character. Out of all my original characters she is most likely my complete one personally and character design wise.
> 
> if you are enjoying the story please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know that you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Reach out to me :   
> https://linktr.ee/armyhat210


End file.
